Generally, an engine room of a vehicle is provided with an engine, a cooling device for cooling the engine, an air-conditioning device, and the like. The cooling device, which is to cool the engine of the vehicle, is configured to include a radiator for cooling a coolant of the engine and a cooling assembly generating an air flow to the radiator to improve heat radiation efficiency of a surface of the radiator, thereby further promoting cooling efficiency of the coolant.
The cooling assembly is configured to blow air to an air cooling type heat exchanger such as the radiator, a condenser, or the like, of the vehicle in order to promote heat radiation of the air cooling type heat exchanger, and is classified into a pusher-type cooling assembly and a puller-type cooling assembly depending on a position in which the heat exchanger is disposed.
The pusher-type cooling assembly is a type in which an axial-flow fan is disposed in front of the heat exchanger in the vehicle to forcibly blow air from the front of the vehicle toward the rear of the vehicle. Since air-blowing efficiency of the pusher-type cooling assembly for the heat exchanger is low, the pusher-type cooling assembly is used in the case in which a margin space behind the heat exchanger within the engine room is narrow. On the other hand, the puller-type cooling assembly is a type in which an axial-flow fan is disposed behind the heat exchanger in the vehicle to pull air in front of the heat exchanger in the vehicle, thereby allowing the air to pass through the heat exchanger. Since air-blowing efficiency of the puller-type cooling assembly is relatively higher than that of the pusher-type cooling assembly, the puller-type cooling assembly has been used in most of vehicles.
A perspective view of a cooling assembly F for a vehicle according to the related art is illustrated in FIG. 1, and a front view of the cooling assembly F for a vehicle according to the related art is illustrated in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the cooling assembly F is configured to be fixed to a rear end of a heat exchanger in order to introduce cooled air into the heat exchanger, comprises an assembly of a fan 10 and a shroud 30. The cooling assembly F is configured to include the fan 10 for blowing air, a motor 20 for driving the fan 10. The shroud 30 includes a body 31 having a vent hole formed at the center thereof and a motor fixing part 32 fixing and supporting the motor 20 disposed at the center of the vent hole. The motor fixing part 32 is supported and formed by a plurality of stators 33 extended from a plurality of points of an inner peripheral surface of the vent hole in a centrifugal direction.
The cooling assembly F for a vehicle according to the related art having the configuration as described above has an advantage that cooling performance of the heat exchanger may be improved using forcible air-blowing by rotation of the fan 10 at the time of stopping the vehicle, but has a disadvantage that a portion other than the vent hole on the body 31 is closed at the time of driving the vehicle, such that introduction of the driving wind is hindered by a closed area on the body 31, thereby deteriorating cooling performance of the heat exchanger.
A technology related to a cooling assembly in which an air inlet is formed in a closed portion on the body 31 has been disclosed in order to solve the problem as described above. However, in this technology, air blown to the heat exchanger through rotation of the fan flows backward through the air inlet at the time of stopping the vehicle at which the driving wind is not generated, such that cooling performance of the heat exchanger is deteriorated.